A New Adventure
by inuyasha16451
Summary: The final battle against Naraku is done. But the new adventure for gang is just about to start. Will Kagome ever find the one she met for? Where are they going next?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The final battle was here at last. Kagome looked around at the battle raging around her. She saw her companions fighting with all their might. Sango and Miroku were fighting the hordes of lower level demons Naraku had sent at the group while Inuyasha and Sessouhmaru were fighting against the dark hanyou himself. Kikyo mirrors her across the battlefield, and the two miko's wait with arrows ready for an opening in the battle below. The dust parted and there it was. They take the shot as one praying to The Kami that this will be the last time they will see Naraku alive. Suddenly, both arrows shine brighter then ever before. They hit him together and the battlefield is bathed in blinding light. When anyone can return eyes to his position he is gone. All that is left is dust, blood and the whole Shikon no Tama. Kagome wearily walked over to pick it up. It turns a familiar pink at her touch and she let out a sigh of relief.

With a blinding smile on her face she turned to look at the group she had been with for the last 2 years of her life. They had shared laughter and tears while hunting for the shards and battling Naraku. They had become family. They had become Pack. Sango and Miroku, who had become siblings. Kirara who was a dear friend and fierce ally. They were her sisters and brother in arms. Little Shippo who had been her light on this long journey and now called her mom. He truly was the child of her heart. Kikyo who she had once felt so inferior to was now a trusted and respected person in her life and just as dear to her as the others. Then there was Inuyasha, her first and once love. Now that love had changed and grown. He was her brother now, her rock, and she could not ask for a better best friend.

In recent months the group had grown.. Sessouhmaru's pack had joined with theirs. Kagome did not mind as Shippo had someone his age to play with in the little girl Rin. It was not a whole day before she started taking care of the child as her own. Not that he would ever voice his thanks, it was obvious that the kappa, Jaken was grateful for the break in his babysitting duty's. It was not long when they were followed by Koga and his two lieutenants Ginta and Hakkaku. It was a surprise to no-one when a week later Ayame came to join at Koga's side.

Kagome looked up at those now free of Naraku's control. Kagura was standing, with Kanna and Kohaku on each side of her.

Kanna's eyes starting to show a bit of emotion for one of the first times ever, hope. Kohaku was looking at the jewel in disbelief.

Hakudoshi and Entei positioned themselves just slightly behind the others as if nether were sure they would not be killed anyway.

"We did it, he's finally gone and the jewel is finally safe again." Kagome's voice rang out in joy, disbelief and excitement. Everyone cheered and hug each other. As soon as the barrier keeping him safe dropped, Shippo ran up to Kagome and quickly climbed to his spot on her shoulder looking down at the jewel.. "Mama, what are you going to do with the jewel now?"

"I'm going to make a wish on it, but it will have to be once we are back in Edo and are all rested." She looked around the bloody field with the corpses of demons laying everywhere. "Lets start heading there because I want to get as far away from this battlefield as possible before nightfall and set up camp with a hot spring close by so we all can take baths. I for one am in need of one badly and by looking at the rest us, you all need one too." A flash of white caught her eye. Sessouhmaru. "Well, all of us but Sessouhmaru. How he can go head on in a battle and not once get dirty is beyond me. How do you do it by the way?" She asked turning his way.

"hn" Was the only answer she received as he turned to start walking leaving the Miko to roll her eyes behind him.

They continued towards Edo till night was close and made camp near a hot spring Sessouhmaru could smell. As soon as they stopped, Sessouhmaru, Inuyasha, and Koga went out hunting for dinner. Miroku, Ginta, and Hakkaku went to find firewood and stones for the pit and green sticks for roasting dinner over the fire. Jaken was taking care of A-Un and Hakudoshi was taking care of Entei.

Kagome took the chance and turned to the girls with Shippo on her shoulder.

"Why don't we go to the springs to bath while we wait for the boys get back with the wood and meat." They nodded in agreement and headed to the springs. As she was grabbing her bag Kagome called to Jaken and Hakudoshi "Do you mind getting the fire started and making sure Miroku doesn't come near the springs."

"I'll do anything for you, Kagome." Hakudoshi spoke in a serious tone. "You helped free my sister's and I from Naraku."

She smiled back at him. "Thanks, it shouldn't take too long, I'll be back shortly." With a wave over her shoulder she made her way down to the springs to join the other girls while talking to Shippo who was still on his perch.

The girls and Shippo came back to camp a little later enjoying being clean of the demon blood and bits. They were lost in conversation with each other till Shippo started giggling and Rin looked at the center of camp with wide eyes. Miroku was out cold in the middle of camp on the ground. Knowing most likely what had happened, Kagome snickered "What happened?" she asked anyway looking at Hakudoshi.

"He tried going to the springs. replied Hakudoshi in a matter of fact voice that got snickers from Sango, and Kagura, and a giggle from Kanna, Shippo, and Rin.

Kagome shot him a grateful but mischievous smile. "I figured as much, thanks for that." She replied as she head towards the fire and started to pull out some seasonings for the meat. After that was done she moved on with practiced ease and pulled out the kettle to make some tea. When the tea was ready and she began to hand it out and noticed the boys still had their battle-worn clothing on and the blood was starting to dry in Miroku's hair. " Why don't you boys head to the springs to bath, while the meat is cooking and get all cleaned up." With muttered agreements they took the suggestion and had vacated the clearing in little to no time. When they were gone Kagome realized that Inuyasha had not complained once about going to bath and looked at Kikyo for confirmation. When the other Miko simply smiled at her with a knowing look in her eyes she let out a small giggle and turned to check the meat.

The boys were just starting to come back to the fireside when Kagome was handing plates to Rin, Kanna, and Shippo. She found this was one of the many reasons the Alphas in the group respected her, only after the fact of course. After traveling with them for a while she learned from Ayame that in the pack the cubs came first when it came to meals. Many weeks ago when the girls sat around the fire deep in conversation about this, both Koga and Sessouhmaru confirmed that they liked the way she cared for the children. It made sense to her, with her being from the modern day, but was different from the humans in this time. The men and workers always ate first, the women and children after them. For the humans it was a way of life. The men needed energy to work and provide the food by spending the days in fields, tilling away.

Once everyone was done eating and the food put away they all headed to bed for some much needed rest. The next morning the whole group made a silent agreement to eat the leftovers quickly and break down camp. They were only half a day from Edo and they all wanted to get to the village where they could let down their guards, at least a little.

The watchers must have alerted Lady Kaede of the groups return because she was waiting at the crest of the hill for them. Kagome ran to her and wrapped her in a great hug. She began to tell her everything as they moved toward the elder miko's hut. "That is great child, ye did wonderful in yer task." Kaede let out a breath, the relief obvious on her aged face. "What are ye going to do with the jewel now?" she asked. "I'm going to make a wish tomorrow morning after breakfast. I am want to be sure everyone has had rest and can relax." She looked at the children. "After lunch we can have some fun." Kagome did not have long to wait. Just as soon as they were finished eating Rin and Shippo asked her to play with them. True to her words they played for hours and did not stop till dinner. Once dinner was over everyone headed to bed. They were all thinking of what was to come in the morning.

Author's note: Thank you for reading my story so far. This is my first time writing a story. This chapter has been revised and edited by my beta/co-author Cathern.cain - She will be working with me through out this story. As of right now we are still working on Chapters two and three. They should be out soon from being revised. Please please review and tell us how we did. If you have any questions, please either pm cathern.cain or I with your questions. We will get back to asap. WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next morning, Kagome was the first to wake up. Stretching her sore muscles she crawled out of her bedroll careful of waking her kit. She stifled a small giggle as he curled into her leftover warmth. Leaving a kiss atop the crown of his head she moved away to make breakfast for the group. Quietly she retrieved the last few cups of ramen from her pack and soon the smell of cooking food woke up her companions.

"Good morning everyone, breakfast will be done shortly." Kagome greeted them quietly not wanting to break the serenity of the early dawn.

As if feeling it themselves everyone nodded their heads and greeted her with quiet murmurs in return. A few minutes later, Kagome started to hand out the bowls saving one for herself. Only once everyone was served did she start to eat.

"Kagome" Sango called out to her heart sister. "When are you going to make the wish on the jewel?"

Kagome got a vague look for a minute before answering her. "I know I said right after we eat but I was thinking about a visit to my family." Kagome said looking down. She knew how much everyone wanted the thing gone and she understood, but she still wanted to make her peace just in case the well closed and she was kept in this period and not sent home. She did not want her family to be left wondering what had happened to her. "I want to say goodbye to them, just in case the well closes after the wish is made." She said.

Looking at her with understanding Sango put a hand on her arm. "I think that would be a good idea. They deserve to know after everything. They have become like family to us, through you, and I know we would be upset at not knowing what happened to you. Will you go after breakfast?" Sango reassured her.

Calmed at her sisters words, Kagome looked to brighten up. "Un, I'm only going to be gone for a few hours, to say goodbye and spend some time with them. Once I'm done restocking one last time I will be back."

"Lady Kagome, why don't you enjoy your time there and come back after supper instead of just a few hours. You don't know what is going to happen with the well and you might as well enjoy what time you have left. We all understand what you are going through, being from a different time and all." Miroku said.

Kagome looked around at everyone.

"I agree with Miroku, Kagome, you should do just that. Take your time with them. We'll see you after supper." smiled Sango.

"Okay, if everyone is fine with that." She glanced at the others with hope in her eyes.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with understanding looks and smiles.

"Well since everyone agrees with me going and staying that long I'll see you tonight." She beamed at the group. "Shippo, Rin, you be good for everyone and I'll bring you guys a treat when I get back." Kagome said winking at the kids.

"Okay, mama"

"Okay, Kagome"

Shippo and Rin quickly agreed together before turning to each other and whispering about what she might be bringing them.

In no time at all Kagome had her bag packed and with a kiss to the top of Rin's head and Shippo's cheek she was heading to the well to see her modern day family for what could be the last time.

Kagome looked around at the blue lights that flared with the well's magic till she landed in her time. 'Only one more trip after this' she whispered to herself as she climbed up and headed into her house. As soon as she came into the door she took off her shoes and called out to her family. "Mom, Souta, Grandpa, Tadaima."

"Welcome home, Kagome." Her mother said with a smile and pulled her into a hug. "We're in the living room." She said as Kagome followed her farther in. "How are things going back in the feudal era?" She asked.

Kagome smiled at the question as she walked into the living room. "Everything is going great. We all wanted to tell you that Naraku is finally gone and the jewel is completed."

"That's wonderful sweetheart! Have you decided what are you going to do now that the jewel is completed?" Kagome's mom replied..

She knew her oldest child had long ago decided to stay in the past if given the choice but had yet to voice it as of her last visit home.

"Well I wanted to spend time with you all and everyone said that I should take my time because once I make the wish on the jewel we don't know what's going to happen. The well could stay open, I could get sent back here or I could get trapped on the other side." She said knowing that she may not get a choice in what time she would get stuck in once all was said and done.

"Kagome" Her mom said, looking at her with a firm expression but love and affection in her eyes for her child. "Whatever happens, just know that we love you very much. If the well does close with you on that side, we know that your are strong and your friends will take good care of you."

"Yeah, sis. No matter where you are, we will always love you and you will always be my favorite hero." said Sota, trying to act tough, even with his eyes starting to water.

"I agree with your mother and brother, Kagome. You will always be loved and missed. If you are stuck over there with those demons I will light incense for you and you will always have the guidance of our ancestors. I will even make sure you have some of my special ofudo to make sure you have some protection as a gift from me. It is my job to pass on knowledge and protect you." Said Kagome's grandfather proudly with his ever stern look. It did not take much to see past it to know he was telling the truth and she knew that he would pray for her everyday. Knowing her grandfather, she might even end up with a shrine to herself, even if he did mask it as a shrine for the 'Shikon Miko'. Her family would know and it hit her hard. Kagome started to cry, at what her family had said and they gathered around her for a hug.

After awhile they dried their tears and sat down together as Kagome started to tell them all about the final battle and the family they had on the other side of time. Even though the only one they had ever met had been InuYasha, they knew about all of the others and cared for all them.

Kagome's mom had sent some special things for Sango when she found out that the slayer was planning a wedding, knowing that she would not be able to have her own mother there. Sango had sobbed into Kagome's chest after they had packed away the beautiful wedding kimono in a special waxed bamboo box in the back of Kaede's hut. It was one of three such boxes that Kagome's mom had sent with her for when Miroku and Sango could finally have their wedding.

Sota, who was so very proud that he had a nephew who was such a mischief maker had sent small care packages to Shippo often. More than once Kagome had played carrier pigeon when the boys needed to discuss a prank on InuYasha for Shippo or for a school bully for Sota. She was happy when she realized that this was helping Shippo with improving his reading and writing so she never objected, even though she may have warned her mother once or twice.

There were also gifts of scrolls and books between her Grandfather and Miroku, from one holy man to another. While not as entertaining as some of the other gifts, mostly those from Sota to Shippo, they were greatly appreciated. Miroku was also the one who first put together that all the supplies that Kagome brought still cost money and after a few letters exchanged between the con-man monk and her grandfather, Miroku started sending Kagome home with small pouches of trinkets to give to her grandfather. Things that in the past were small baubles but would fetch a pretty yen in the modern day.

There were always dried fish treats and catnip toys for Kirara and ramen for InuYasha as well as many other little things that they came across and could not help but to get for their family in the past. A family they loved but would never meet face to face. These were the people who had taken care of their daughter, granddaughter, and sister and for that they loved them.

She spent all day in the modern day, happy that everyone gave her a chance to spend time with this family, knowing that she probably won't be able to see them again after the wish was made. Eventually Kagome's mom left the living room to start making dinner. She was going to make Kagome's favorite dish, Oden. Once it was done and everyone was called to the table the group moved but the conversation and stories and laughter continued.

Authors note: thanks again to my lovely beta/co-author for revising this chapter and fixing my mistakes. Please please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Everyone waved as they watched Kagome leave for the future through the well. Once the light died down many of the group turned to leave. Sango scooped up Shippo and Kirara to take them to the large field just south of the village so they could practice training together. She would be able to keep an eye on them while she was doing her own training. Little Rin held Kikyo's hand as skipped back to the village to meet up with Lady Kaede so she could start practicing on identifying the plants the two Miko had been teaching her about while they traveled. InuYasha followed them as a silent guard. They each left until only Kanna remained. She sat there for quite some time. She was deep in thought about Kagome when Kagura came back and found her in the same spot by the well. "Kanna, what's wrong? You have been sitting here and looking at the well since this morning."

Kanna looked up at the wind witch, her sister. Kagura noticed the light in Kanna's eyes that had only appeared after they had been freed. Her sister was starting to think and feel for herself. 'That must be strange to finally be able to feel things when never being able to before.' She smiled down at the little void demon and put an arm around her shoulders.

"They are very close." Kanna said looking her sister in the eye before returning her sight to the well. "They are a family. They are Kagome's family. I was just wondering if Kagome would adopt us as family."

Kagura had so stop the gasp at the hope she could see appearing in her sister's eyes. It was clear to see, even if the demon wasn't looking at her right now. "If she gets suck here with us in this time." Kanna continued, her voice still quiet but there was real emotion in her tone. "We have never had a mother. I would like it if I could call her mother too. Just like Shippo." Said Kanna

Kagura gave a genuine smile as she looked down at Kanna."You would have to asked her that when she gets back. I have to admit it would be nice to have family like her. To tell the truth, I want the same. I am starting to think of her as a sister more than a mother though. However, since it is something you really want I don't think she would mind. The same goes for Hakudoshi." Said Kagura.

"Thanks Kagura. I think I will ask her. Maybe she will say yes." Kagura's eyes got brighter when Kanna let out a girlish giggle for the first time ever. She looked so happy and if for nothing else, She was grateful to Kagome for giving her sister the ability to feel. "I can't wait to see her. Well let's go get some lunch. I'm starving." Said Kanna. Kagura happily took her sisters hand as they started to head back to the village.

With Kagome

When everyone was done eating Kagome's mother refused help with the dishes and waved Kagome up stairs to her room. Once there, she emptied out her enormous yellow backpack on to her bed. She started to make piles of the stuff that she was going to be bringing back with her to the feudal era.

It took almost forty five minutes but when she was done all of her dirty clothes were in the hamper having been replaced with clean ones appropriate for the time she would hopefully be living in now. She had also added a new first aid kit and carefully packed it to capacity, her flashlight, along with a few sets of replacement batteries,new bottles of body wash and shampoo, toiletries, and a new journal.

When she was done she had her bag repacked and ready to go. The only other thing on her bed was a book with a thick leather thong holding it closed. She brushed her fingers over the cover with a smile. This was her story. She didn't have to open it to know what was on each page. She had painstakingly put it together herself. Pressed flowers from Rin, pictures of the group, journal entry's of both her happy memories and of vicious battles. There were other mementos as well and represented all of them.

No, it was not just her story, it was theirs. Knowing it may well be her last time with indoor plumbing for a while she decided to take a bath. Enjoying her modern amenities one last time she added bubbles and soaked for a bit. Once done she took her time to blow dry her hair and brush it out. With a deep breath she got dressed grabbed her bag and the book and took one last look at her room. Turning out her light she headed down stairs to living room, where her family was waiting.

"OK guys. I'm ready to head off. I'm going to miss you all if the well closes and I get suck back there." Said Kagome as she took turns hugging her grandfather and brother. With a smile she took a stack of ofudo from her grandfather and packed it away.

"We're going to miss you, too, Kagome.." her mother said pulling her into a hug. "Just remember we all love you so much. I hope that whatever happens, that you are happy in the end."

"Thanks mom. I have something for you guys." she said as she held out the large book and to her mom. "This is a book that I made of my adventures in the past. It starts with my birthday and ends with Naraku's death. It explains everything about the jewel, too and also of the wish that I'm going to be making. I've added pictures of the shards and the jewel as well as the group from the beginning to the end. If you guys want to have it read at the school or publish it, go ahead and do that. I know that many will think of it as myth but Japan should know the true story of what happened to the jewel and the demons." Said Kagome.

"Thanks, Sweetheart. We will think about it. You take care of yourself. Okay, Kagome. We love you very much." Her mom said pulling her into another hug.

"I will." She said with a smile at her mom. "Well I better get going. I love you guys, too."

Kagome gave everyone another hug and then started off to the well. Without another glance she jumped in.

She watched the familiar lights as she passed through time to the past one last time. Once she landed on the other side she didn't hesitate to climbs out of the well and head towards the village. As she was walking on the worn down path to the village she admired the stars. This was one of the things she would miss if she got sent back when they made the wish. She was half way back to the village when she heard someone call her name. Turning around and saw Kanna with a anxious look on her face.

Turning toward the little demon she waited for her to catch up. "What the matter, Kanna."

"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something. If that okay?"

"Of course." Kagome smiled at her taking her hand.

Kanna smiled at her nervously. "I was wondering, if I could, maybe, call you mama, too, like Shippo. Kagura said I should ask you to see if it's okay and she already thinks of you as a sister and well, I don't know about Hakudoshi." She said quickly as she fidgeted with her clothing, nervously, obviously trying to get it all out in one breath.

Kagome knelt down and pulled Kanna into a hug. "You can call me whatever you want Sweetie." Kagome said as she looked in the little demons eyes. "I've thought of you guys as family for a while now, that was one of the reasons it was so hard to fight against you. You may have been created by Naraku, but he used the jewel to do so. The jewel came from me and I couldn't help but think of you all as a part of me too. The jewel did come from me." Kagome explained with a smile.

"Thanks . . . mama."Kanna said with a little hesitance in her voice.

"Your welcome, Kanna. Kagura, Hakudoshi, you guys can come out now. I know you're hiding behind the tree." she said with a laugh.

Kagura and Hakudoshi came out from behind the tree and looked at Kagome with Kanna still wrapped in a hug. "Kagome said that we could call her anything we want. I'm going to call her mama." Kanna declared proudly. "What are you guys going to call her?"

Knowing they had heard the exchange Kagome smiled at them. "I mean it, I feel like you are connected to me like my children, like family." Standing she took Kanna's hand. "But there is no pressure and you don't have to decided now. Why don't we head to the village and we can get rid of the jewel." Said Kagome as she looked at Hakudoshi and a smiling Kagura. They both nodded their heads in agreement as they all headed to the village.

"Hey everyone. I'm back." Kagome called out to the evening air as she approached Kaede's hut. "Why don't you all come out here, so we can get rid of the jewel now." Everyone quickly gathered around her as they greeted her back.

They could all feel the tense atmosphere as they looked at each other. This was almost it. They were almost done. Not wanting to dwell in the past and wanting to do this last thing so she could move onto her future Kagome cleared her throat. "Okay, since everyone is here now lets get this over with." With sure movements and confidence in her voice Kagome took out jewel. Holding it in her hand she held it where they could all see. Not knowing how exactly to start she spoke to the jewel its self. "Shikon jewel, I am ready to make my wish." The jewel started to glow a bit at the declaration.. At least she was doing something right. "I wish for the Kami's will to be done." For a heartbeat nothing happened. Then suddenly, the wish had been made and there was a flash of blinding light. Even with their eyes closed the light danced across their eyelids for a few moments before it finally died down. Once able to see again they looked around with shock. All of the surroundings had changed. Lady Kaede's hut was gone, as well as the rest of the village. Among cries of panic, worry, and alertness, InuYasha's voice rang out clear.

"Where the fuck are we. This ain't the fucking village."

Authors note: thanks again to my beta. Please please leave a review.


End file.
